


Uncertainty

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Akutsu's still not convinced this is a good idea. Good thing Taichi has enough faith for them both.
Relationships: Akutsu Jin/Dan Taichi
Kudos: 19





	Uncertainty

“You deserve better than this.”

He hadn’t meant to say that aloud. In fact, he didn’t fully realize he had until Taichi looked up from the boxes he was unpacking, a confused expression on his face. “Better than what?”

Well. Might as well follow through. “All this. This stupid excuse of a home, your parents sighing over your life decisions. Me.” He wasn’t sure anyone deserved him, but certainly not Taichi, who still somehow managed to be all sweet and light no matter how much time he spent around Akutsu.

“Jin-san.” Taichi frowned like Akutsu had just insulted his teddy bear. Hell, he probably actually had a teddy bear tucked away somewhere around here. “I’ve told you a million times, I’m not stupid. I understand why people think you’re bad for me, even why you think you’re bad for me. But I like to think I’m old enough and smart enough to weigh whether those reasons are good enough for me to stay away.”

“That argument would be a lot more convincing if you hadn’t been running after me since you were just a brat.” Akutsu sighed, folding his arms as he glanced around at the mess surrounding them. The apartment wasn’t a total shithole, he supposed, but it was tiny and pretty much a dump compared with the lovely house Taichi had grown up in. Yet here Taichi was, unpacking his shit and practically humming to himself in delight at the thought of living here. “At this point, I’m pretty sure you’ve just hit your head one time too many, with all the tripping over your own fucking feet you’ve been doing.”

“Even if that were the case, does it really matter as long as I’m happy?” Taichi gave him one of those stupid smiles, the sort that made Akutsu melt despite his best efforts to resist. “I want to be with you, Jin-san. Being with you makes me happy. I can’t imagine anyone else would manage that, not the same way you do. Why would it be bad to be with you, then?”

“Tch.” Akutsu shook his head. “You should have nice things, you fucking saint. You should have a nice big house and everything you could ever want, not a place the size of a shoebox and a guy with a job that just barely pays the bills.”

“You’re here, though, and not in some nice house.” Taichi made it sound like the most logical thing in the world. “And I’m going to find a part-time job, so I can help with the bills, too.”

“Like hell you will.” The mere thought made Akutsu’s stomach turn. “You’re going to focus on your fucking studies. If your parents are nice enough to pay for you to go to a decent university even though you’re living with a fucking thug like me, you’re damn well going to make the most of it.”

Taichi watched him for a while, tilting his head to the side like a curious puppy. “Are you afraid they’ll blame you if I don’t do well?”

“No. I know I’m going to blame me if you don’t do well.” Akutsu grimaced. “You’ve got some actual potential if you can get your head out of the fucking clouds long enough to put your brain into it. So, no, you’re not going to get a job. I’m going to do the working and keep us from starving, and you’re going to make something of yourself, and you’re not going to change my fucking mind.”

For a moment, Taichi just watched him, no doubt looking for some sign of weakness in his conviction. Then the brat broke into a bright grin that somehow looked just the same as when he’d been twelve and barely able to keep up with Akutsu. “See? This is why I know I’ll be just fine with you.”

“Yeah, yeah. You can keep your delusions.” Akutsu snorted. “Now, you going to keep going through your shit, or am I allowed to distract you?”

“Depends.” Taichi’s smile turned almost mischievous. He’d definitely been spending way too much time with Akutsu. “Distract me with what?”

“Eh, I’m sure we can find something to do.” Akutsu smirked. “For one thing, there’s a bed that hasn’t been properly tested yet.”

There was nothing cute or innocent about the way Taichi’s eyes lit up now, but Akutsu found he loved it all the same.


End file.
